Marceline's Head Is All Gummed Up
by bemyminion
Summary: Marceline and Princess Bubblegum had a bad break-up. Marceline wants to reconcile, but Pb's holding a grudge.
1. Chapter 1

"Man, this is getting boring," Marceline said as she wiped the sweat from her brow, and adjusted her sunhat. She had just hacked down her 26th ice manatee, and it had stopped being fun 10 manatees ago.

"We got this," replied Jake. "If you want, you can get the princess and take her back to wherever she came from." He stretched and twisted is body to avoid the icy fangs of a passing manatee.

"You guys don't mind?"

"It's cool," shouted Finn while cheerfully yanking his sword out of a freshly slain ice manatee.

"Alright, see you guys tomorrow." She waved as she turned and floated away.

"Bye, Marceline." They shouted in unison while looking up from a particularly large manatee they had pinned down. Finn repeatedly plunged his sword into the giant monster's gullet while Jake pummeled its face in with comically oversized fists.

As much as she liked hanging out with Finn and Jake she was glad to cut it short today. It was past noon and she was exhausted. Finn promised it would be a "mathematical" adventure, but like every other time the Ice King actually applied himself their fun quickly degenerated into brain-frying irritation. The worst part: The Ice King wasn't even there to get butt-kicked. Marceline's only thought was to grab whatever weak defenseless _trick_ the King had kidnapped this time, get home, and go to sleep. She floated up the side of the castle wall through the window, and spotted, trapped in a cage of ice, the princess she most, and least, wanted to see.

"Hey, Bonnibel," she tried to say sweetly.

"Oh," the pink princess said. She rolled her eyes and let out a sigh. "Hey," she paused and looked away from the pale face of her savior. "Marceline." She spoke the name reluctantly.

"I see you've been kidnapped, again." Marceline spouted. Bubblegum shot back a look of disgust. Marceline bit her tongue and felt a warm droplet followed by a metallic tang that disappeared as quickly as it had formed. _Mmph, why did I say that?_

"Y'know, Finn usually saves me from the Ice King. He'll probably be here any minute." Bubblegum said with a huff. She crossed her arms and stepped further into the corner of her frozen cell her back to the vampire.

"Yeah," Marceline replied scoffing. It became a smug chuckle. "I doubt, it, Bonni, he's kinda busy fighting the army of ice manatees." She shifted to the side and gestured toward the window with a flick off her wrist. "He sent me ahead to get you, and take you home."

"I'm perfectly content to wait; the Ice King is out picking out a wedding cake or something, and he won't be back for quite a while." She said with a nod, still not willing to face her rescuer.

The Ice King pushes Gunter's beak against the display case of a cake shop. "You see that one Gunter. It's a good one. Ooh, yes, it's a good one."

Gunter honked in agreement.

"Look, he TOLD me to save you." She ducktailed in midair and grabbed the bars of the frozen cage. "He's probably sick of saving you just so you can snub him!" She took a bizarre pleasure in wrenching at Bubblegum's emotions. Bubblegum started to tremble; she inhaled deeply and righted herself with a slow breath. She finally turned to meet her almost-hero. Her face was cold and expressionless. Marceline felt the temperature of the room drop ten degrees.

"Your assistance is greatly appreciated; however, it is completely unnecessary. I shall continue to remain in the Ice King's custody until my usual rescuer has slain his adversaries." She turned abruptly putting Marceline to her back yet again. "You may take your leave."

Marceline felt a ball of rage well up inside her stomach; she did her best to swallow it.

"Look, I'm sorry, but would you really rather risk _marrying_ the Ice King, than deal with me for a ten minute flight home." she said as she allowed her head to meet the bar.

Bubblegum cringed at the mention of the Ice King; she turned and walked to the edge of the cage.

"Very well, liberate me and we'll be on our way." The stone-like expression never leaving her face. Marceline tried her best to hide the twinge of excitement. She produced a blue flame at the tip of her finger, stretched out her arm until her elbow locked, and rolled in midair tracing a wide circle in the ice. The bars hit the floor with a clang; Marceline dipped forward and with a smile offered her hand to the sugary captive.

"Milady" she said with more than a trace of sarcasm. Bubblegum took her hand without dignifying her obvious affront. She stepped over the remaining stumps of the ice bars. Without warning Marceline swooped down and scooped her up from the knees.

"What is the meaning of this, you, weirdo?" her pinkish complexion darkening slightly.

"It's either this or I throw you over my shoulder, and I'd like to avoid that option. Your oversized butt would block the view." Bubblegum crossed her arms and puffed out her cheek, but made no attempt to argue. Marceline felt as though she had said too much, but decided against pushing the conversation further. Without another word she darted out the window carrying the princess bridal style. They drifted over the barren plains of the Ice Kingdom wordlessly. Marceline could feel the Bubblegum's gaze burning into her cheek; she tried to turn away but the white hot feeling burned through. She knew that gaze too well, angry, sad, betrayed, and pleading all at once, an expression the _princess_ would never bear. "Quit staring at me like that!"

The princess looked away, but the intense expression never left her face.

Marceline knew what she was thinking; it was always the same thing when she got that look on her face. The same questions. The same answers. The same feelings. Marceline knew what she did was wrong; she wanted to fix it, but what could she do? She did something heartbreaking, unforgivable. She's tried everything to make it right to be the best friend she could be. _I should just disappear. She'd be a lot happier if I just left her alone._ The Vampire Queen felt depression take root in her stomach. She felt it creep onto her face, but refused to acknowledge it.

The Candy Kingdom had finally taken shape in the distance.

"Um… Marceline," the Princess began; her face finally softening, "thank you for saving me."

"No problem," Marceline smiled sweetly as she tilted her head.

"I was thinking," Bubblegum continued as she brushed a stray hair out of Marceline's face. "I usually have a party for the heroes that rescue me." Her voice trembled awkwardly and she looked away as she spoke; "So… would you come to my castle tonight?"

"Um, Bonnibel I'm not sure that's a great idea." Marceline blushed at the thought of spending the night with the Princess.

"Come on," Bubblegum interjected, "it'll be fun, and besides," she paused pushing her face into Marceline's shoulder to avoid looking into the vampires eyes. "I ... want to try to get past what happened." She finally managed to look up into find Marceline's face. "You were a real hero today, Marceline. I mean it, and I really want to honor what you did for me." The princess tightened her grip on the pale woman's arm slightly.

Then, with Marceline ignoring how tight the pink princess was holding her, they arrived at the candy castle; Marceline set Bubblegum down lightly at the balcony.

"This is kinda sudden." Marceline said, scratching the back of her neck.

"Well we're both friends with Finn and Jake; so, learning to get along would be advantageous to both of us." The princess explained.

"Oh" Marceline, said narrowing her eyes and crossing her arms. "Yeah. Advantageous. Finn and Jake," she spat. She took a step towards the balcony and leaned on it. The princess saw the ghosting emotions play over Marceline's face as she stepped back.

"Regardless," Princess bublegum said stepping up to the balcony as well. "Of that, and the boys, you were very important to me and I don't want to lose you." Bubblegum shrugged her shoulders and leaned in. "so…?"

"Ergh" Marceline's face was scarlet now; she threw her arms up in resignation. "Alright, I'll go."

"Great," The princess turned and began to walk away "be there at 9 o'clock sharp." She opened the door; she was halfway through when she stopped and faced Marceline. "Oh, and don't be late or I'll drive a stake through your heart." She said with a smile. She disappeared through the door giggling; she let it close behind her. Marceline landed in front of the doors to the candy castle half an hour late; she was wearing a slender black strapless dress. The vampire placed a pale hand on the massive gingerbread door, and took a deep breath. _It's okay Marceline, she invited you. She wants to put everything behind us. She just wants to be friends,_ Marcelinereminded herself. _Just friends._ The thought brought with it a strange mix of joy and sadness. After suitable mental preparation, Marceline slowly pushed the door open to reveal the whole of the Candy Kingdom dancing and eating and laghing. Every eye suddenly shifted in Marceline's direction, Peppermint Butler was giving her a particularly nasty glare, and Marceline suddenly remembered how high-profile her falling out with Bubblegum was in the Candy Kingdom.

"What's up, guys" Marceline smiled and waved trying her best not to show any apprehension.

The crowd seemed to part as Princess Bubblegum strolled out. She wore an elaborate pink ballgown; from the right shoulder a streak of what could have been sugar crystals ran down towards her left ankle mixing with a menagerie of purple, green, and blue candy gems after reaching her waist. The lower levels of the dress were composed of a series of ruffles and bows. The entire ensemble was so scintillating Marceline would have found it gaudy on anyone else.

"Hey, Marceline" Bubblegum had her arms around Marceline before she even realized the girl was there. She stepped back Marceline's hands enveloped by her own. "Your, late." she continued, "for a minute I thought you were gonna flake out on me again."

Marceline's head dropped slightly; an old wound had just been stretched. "Oh, sorry" Was all she could manage. Bubblegum dropped Marceline's hands and brought her own to her lips. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean…"

"It's okay" Marceline tried to brush it aside. "So…"

"Wanna dance?" Bubblegum interrupted.

"Umm…"

Before Marceline could answer the princess was dragging her by the wrist into the crowd. Marceline tried to avoid any eye-contact with the more hostile members of the crowd. The pair began by dancing in front of each other. Marceline moved her hips seductively to the beat, while Bubblegum performed a awkward variation of the twist.

"Hehe, no rhythm, huh, Princess?" Marceline commented jokingly.

"Shut up" Bonnibel shot back with a smile and a slight chuckle.

"Here" Marceline flanked her partner, and took hold of Bubblegum's hips. "Here try to catch the beat"

PB seemed to find the rhythm a little too fast.

"You're better than I thought." Marceline sounded genuinely surprised.

"Well, I wouldn't be a very good musician if I didn't know how to keep time." Bonnibel said matter-of-factly.

Marceline began to move her hands away, but bubblegum stopped her.

"We're not _really _dancing if you're way over there." Bonnibel added nonchalantly.

"Umm, yeah, I guess so." Marceline's face was scarlet as her feet met the ground.

The Vampire Queen and the Candy Princess swayed and moved to the beat for almost half an hour.

"I'm gonna grab something to drink." Said Marceline as her feet left the ground and she drifted lazily off the dance floor towards the refreshment table. She ladled a small cup of punch, and with a single fang displaced the color from the beverage. Bubblegum appeared behind her shortly afterwards.

"Hey Bonnibel" Marceline said without looking, "want the rest?" She turned her head as she displayed the glass at her side.

Bubblegum grimaced as she observed the gray liquid. "No thanks"

"Suit yourself," said Marceline as she placed her glass back on the table, "guess it'll go to waste."

"Fine, I guess I'll take it."Bonnibel gave an exasperated sigh, and a look of resignation as she picked up Marceline's cup. She averted her eyes as she sipped it, although the flavor was intact the color was enough to make her stomach turn. After a couple of swigs she lowered the bottom of her cup into the palm of her free hand.

"Marceline, want to go somewhere and talk?" she said with a tilt of her head.

"What about the party?" Marceline retorted with a raised eyebrow and a shrug.

"We haven't really spoken in over a year." Bubblegum stated quite plainly, albeit with a slight shrug and shift of the head. "And I know for a fact you go to plenty of parties. Now, Follow me." She made an abrupt heel face turn, and started towards the nearest corridor. Her gait was stiff and proper that of any polished dignitary. Mere moments before the princess had been laughing and dancing with her. Seconds ago she had been making rather silly faces drinking the sugar punch. Then as they made their way down the corridor, the princess had placed her hands behind her and straitened her back. The picture of perfect dignity. The sudden shift in manner put Marceline out of ease. Marceline glided up swiftly behind her. She followed behind her perfectly even dainty steps.

"So," Princess bubblegum inquired. "How have you been?" There was nothing there. It was distant and formal and the princess did not even look back at Marceline. That was not a good sign. Had she done something? Was it the drink? Was it the dancing? Marceline began to relay to her all the events of the past year: how she had met Finn and Jake; stolen their house; reconnected with her father; and then she went on about some new songs she had written. In return Bonnibel told her about the frustrations of running a kingdom , as well as those of being kidnapped on a bi-monthly basis, and then how excited she was about some new experiments.

They had been talking for well over two hours. They had traversed two staircases, three corridors and two staircases, cut, being an abject term as she stopped every three feet to check on a different, through PB's lab, and now sat in a beautiful white gazebo in the center of the castle greenhouse.

They had finally come to a pause in their conversation when Marceline took a moment to scan the greenhouse, which functioned more like an indoor garden. The gazebo was covered in ivy, and was surrounded by a garden of roses of every color blue, red, purple. At the far corner of the greenhouse grew a familiar rosebush which produced a strange flower whose petals alternated layers of pink and back. A neatly trimmed myriad of hedges garnished with devil's lips, a bright red flower on a black vine known to spontaneously combust into plumes of violet flame, and angelwink, a pure white flower which glittered when the light touched it at just the right angle. There was also a princess plant with a few bites taken out of it, surrounded by vex bushes. The floor was covered in a perfectly manicured grass marked with patches of wildflowers here and there. The entirety of the floral composition was display master-level contrast; every leaf, petal, and branch brought out the beauty of the plant next to it.

As Marceline's eyes shifted through greenery her chest tightened. She looked at Bonnibel with a face of abject horror, and found her staring back with that familiar angry pleading glare.

"Marceline," the princess began, gaze unfaltering, "I invited you here, because I want to know why you left."

Marceline darted back. Her eyes narrowed to slits; her hair writhed out like snakes. "I can't believe you'd trick me like this, and bring me _here_. I can't believe, I actually thought you wanted to fix things!"

"I do," Bubblegum stepped forward, "but how can you expect things to change if you won't tell me what _happened_?" Her voice rose as she made a wide gesture.

"Look," Marceline turned her head and looked away; she crossed her arms. "What I do is none of your business..."

"WHAT!" Bubblegum's fists dropped to her sides. "Do you have any idea what I went through? I brought you here because I thought this place would make you remember how important the day you left was!"

"I don't need to be reminded" Marceline said her eyes snapping back to the princess; she puffed out her chest as she lurched forward.

Bubblegum's stance widened as her elbows rose up. "Obviously you do! I was supposed to be _turned_! Here! We were supposed to be together! But you never showed up! And I was pissed! " Bubblegum began to compose herself as herself, "after a week passed and I hadn't heard form you I started to worry." Her gaze fell to the floor "I sent out search parties, but nothing turned up. Two months past and there was no trace of you." She looked up and her voice trembled "I thought you were dead."

"I… I" Marceline stuttered; she was shaking now. It still hurt to think about what she had done, and being in the greenhouse was like reliving her mistakes. She felt her eyes starting to water; she tucked her head down to hide the tears.

"You were gone for six months. Six Months!" Bubblegum's anger was coming back to her. "And then I hear about you kicking Finn and Jake out of their house, Naturally, I come running back and _you_ slam the door in my face. Ugh!" She ran her hands through her hair violently as she tried to regain her composure. "Please, for the sake of my sanity; just tell me what the hell happened."

"_I was scared."_ Marceline tried to force out the words, but all she could manage was an awkward mumble.

"What?"

"I was scared, Okay!" Marceline's head jerked up, cheeks glittered under the light. "I was scared." She let go and her emotions started pouring out. "I'm sorry, Okay. It's just, I'm a thousand years old. You don't know what it's like." She started to sob. "Eternity starts to make you crazy; remember what I was like when we met? And in a thousand years you might not want me anymore, and we'd both be stuck like this. I didn't know what to do so I left. And when you found me...I was too ashamed to face you."

Bubblegum stood wide-eyed, speechless.

Marceline, still sobbing, felt her emotions starting to overwhelm her. "I hav'ta get outta here" she said quickly and started to curl into herself.

"Wait!" Bubblegum begged, but it was too late.

Marceline vanished.


	2. Chapter 2

Marceline reappeared within the cool dark confines of her room. Enraged she kicked one of the stacks of notebooks sending it tumbling in a scattered heap. She growled, her tension keeping her from floating.

"Calm down, Marceline," the queen vampire said taking a deep breath. "You made a fool of yourself nothing new about that." The tall girl steadied herself against the wall and grabbed her base which she'd left leaning there. She slid down clutching her vicious custom axe until her butt met the floor. Her baby always made her feel better. It never failed when she had a funk. Plucking one of the strings experimentally she hummed.

"I can't believe it..." She sang following it up with a smooth rippling chord. "Was so close to my dream I could seee it."

"But now I'm all gummed up. Nothin' but a screw up. Never gonna get the chance again."

The tears started to flow heavy again; she had to stop tugging at the strings.

She couldn't play right now. She couldn't even find the strength to get off the ground. She just wanted to stop the dull throbbing in her chest. She resigned herself to an uneasy sleep.

In those strange half-lucid moments between winks she found herself time traveling within her mind. Replaying various situations over and over again. Trying to figure out where she went wrong. Wondering what she could have said or done to make things work out, or at least not hurt herself so badly.

She awoke to a mild headache. She pulled her knees to her chest and hugged herself tightly. "If I'd never gone with Finn and Jake this never would have happened." She pulled down a pillow from the head of her bed and gave it a full body embrace. "But then I wouldn't have gotten to see her." She rolled onto her other side. "If I hadn't gone to the party she couldn't have trapped me." She rolled onto her back. "But then we wouldn't have danced or talked. If I hadn't left maybe we could have worked things out." She pulled the pillow over her face. "Erghh… but I can't go back now."

"What time is it anyway?" She pulled the pillow down and turned toward the clock on her nightstand. "11 a.m.! Ugh…" She threw her arms up and let them fall limp outstretched at her sides. "Great, now this has got me waking up in the middle of the day, too. Whatever, I can just go into a trance until the sun's down." She raised her fingers to her chin and started adding up the number of hours she needed to put herself out, when she heard a sharp rapping at the door.

"Umm, Marceline are you home?" a soft voice called out.

Marceline walked downstairs, and looked through the peephole. Pb was standing outside wearing a pink hoodie; her hair was pulled back into a ponytail. She knocked again.

"Marceline, I know your home." She said flatly. Marceline heart stopped. "And I know you can hear me."

Marceline started to panic. _What should I do? I can't leave. Pretend I'm not her?, but she already knows I'm here. Maybe she's bluffing. I want to open the door, but… I just can't-_

"I'm sorry for tricking you." The Candy Princess cut off Marceline's train of thought. "I just wanted to know why you left, so badly, and I was running out of time. I lost control of myself." She put her back to the door and stepped away. "I had no idea that's how you felt. We can work this out. Please, just let me in." She looked back to the door.

Marceline placed her hand on the deadbolt; every muscle in her body itched with the urge to flip it. But the sinking knot in her stomach wouldn't let her. Several seconds ticked away.

"Goodbye, Marceline." Crestfallen Bubblegum turned and sauntered away, and after thirty excruciating seconds she was gone.

"What's wrong with me!" Marceline's fist hammered into the door. She paced back. "It's fine" the Vampire Queen exhaled deeply to regain her composure. "It doesn't matter what she says; we _can't_ be together. Not while I'm like this."

Marceline spent the remainder of the day trying to keep her mind busy. She listened to music she hadn't heard in ages, she watched Heat Signature twice, and eventually found herself cleaning her room, the kitchen, and living room. After all else had failed she returned to her room picked up her axe, and started experimenting with some chords. The Vampire Queen dug through her drawers "nothing." She ran downstairs, and tore through all the cabinets in living room. Marceline found two sheets of spare music paper. She jotted down a few notes and continued playing; pausing every few minutes to make an addition to the fledgling song. After four hours she was finished she could finally float off to sleep.

Marceline woke up the next day and sent Finn and Jake a message to meet her for a jam-session. She jumped in the shower, grabbed a tee-shirt and jeans, and threw on a sweater for no particular reason. Since, she had powered through all of her chores the day before she grabbed her headphones and kicked back on the couch while she waited for the boys.

Marceline heard a tapping at the door, after getting lost in the beat of song. She floated up to the door, and turned the knob.

"Hey, Marceline!" shouted Finn practically jumping through the threshold.

"What's up, Marcy?" Jake strolled in casually behind him.

Marceline shifted to the side as they entered. "I finished a new song and I wanted to see how it sounded. Did you bring your viola?"

"Yep" Jake replied holding up a beautifully crafted antique instrument.

Marceline looked at Finn. "And you're past that weird balloon phase right?"

"It's not a phase" Finn returned sharply "It's an art." He held up a half-deflated balloon.

"No balloon music" Marceline stated sternly as her eyes narrowed.

"Okay, okay, sheesh." Finn released the balloon, which shot off and buzzed around the room.

Marceline let out a deep sigh, "come on you two." She placed her fingers on the bridge of her nose as she floated upstairs. The boys following at her heels. Once they reached her room Marceline pulled the sheet music for the song she wrote the night before.

Jake skimmed through the music. "Okay, got it." He tossed it over his shoulder, and raised his viola.

"What do you want me to do?" Finn asked while excitedly bouncing.

"Give us a beat." Marceline shot back casually.

Finn cupped his hands around his mouth and began beat-boxing rapidly.

"Slow it down a little." Marceline made a pinching gesture with her fingers.

Finn slowed to a smooth steady beat.

"Perfect" Marceline picked up her bass, as Jake joined in.

The viola let out a lilting melody that started low and raised up before dropping back down creating an eerie cresting melody.

"I can't believe it..." Marceline began to sing while accompanying Jake with a smooth rippling chord. "Was so close to my dream I could seee it."

"But now I'm all gummed up. Nothin' but a screw up. Never gonna get the chance again."

The melody began to raise back up as they entered the chorus.

"Now I'm allllllllll guuuuuuumed up and never gonna get the chance again. Why'd I walk away? Why couldn't I stay? You're too much sugar and I'm too much spice. Blended together we'd never work right." The guitar shredded a haunted longing metallic chord as Marceline slid her claws down the strings. "I'm all gummed up, Nothin' but a screw up and I'm never gonna get the chance again."


	3. Chapter 3

The music winded down and slowly faded out.

"So," Marceline drew out the word. "What do you guys think?"

"Oh man, it sounded great." Jake said removing the viola from his chin.

"Uh, who's this song about?" Finn asked nervously.

"I bet it's about Princess Bubblegum." Jake chimed in twirling his bow.

Marceline's face went scarlet, and her body stiffened. "Why would you think that?"

"I see the way you girls look at each other." Jake said half giggling.

"Jake," Finn said sternly "stop messing with her." His face had become noticeably redder as well. "They're both girls…"

"So!" Marceline cut him off. "What's wrong with me liking another girl?" Marceline stopped.

"Oh! I knew it!" Jake chimed in "Marcey and PB sittin' in a tree…" Jake chanted while dancing in a circle.

"Shut up, I don't like her." Marceline's eyes narrowed to slits as she bared her fangs.

"Just admit it Marcy; you love Bubblegum" Jake said pointing at her accusingly.

Marceline's form began to swell. "I. Said. Shut up!"

"Whoa, calm down Marcy." Finn raised his hands to a submissive posture. "Knock it off, Jake." He growled to the side.

"Yeah, okay." Jake said plainly as he dropped to a sitting position.

Marceline breathed heavily as she shrank back to her original size. "Sorry about that." She laughed nervously. "The past couple of days have been kinda rough."

"It's cool." Finn scratched the side his neck. "Um, do you really like Princess Bubblegum?" He asked cautiously.

She grabbed her ankles and took an Indian style sitting position in midair. She exhaled deeply. "Yeah," she spoke reluctantly.

"Oh, uh" Finn took a step back.

"Do you have a problem with that?" She said leering.

"Well, I'm not happy about it." He let out a sigh and glanced at his feet. "But she's not interested in me."

"Oh," said Marceline. "I forgot you…"

"Don't worry about it." Finn said turning away.

"Well if it makes you feel any better," Marceline hovered up beside him and Jake, "I can't be with her either." She tried her best to sound reassuring.

"Huh, why not?" said Jake while fiddling with his tail.

"I'm a _thousand_ years old, and I _don't_ age." She replied with a huff; her stomach churned as the conversation with Bubblegum came back to the front of her mind.

"So?" replied Jake matter-of-factly.

"What do you mean so?" she hissed. Like a snake she darted up and hovered over Jake, claws outstretched.

He flinched, but then righted himself and continued as if undaunted. "I mean; so what if you don't age? Date whoever you want."

She floated away and reclined in midair. "There's more to it than that. When your immortal…ugh, forget it." She righted herself "You wouldn't understand."

"Yeah, you're probably right." Jake said becoming distracted by his tail once again.

"So who would you talk to about this?" Finn said, while shifting his weight.

"I don't know; I haven't seen any other immortals in ages." She said as she levitated past him.

"What about your dad?" Jake commented without looking up.

"I can't. You know how he is." She looked down as she spoke.

"I thought you two were cool now." Finn said gesturing wildly.

"He doesn't know I y'know… like girls."

"I'm sure your dad doesn't care about that" said Jake. He walked over to Marceline and stretched his arm on to her shoulder. "He cares about you and I think he'd want to help you out with anything you're going through."

"I don't know" she said through a grimace.

"We could come with you" Jake added. "He likes us, now." Finn shifted nervously

"No," she spoke firmly. "It's something I'd have to do by myself, and besides I'm not sure I'm ready to tell him." She ran her hands through her hair and ruffled it.

"He might be the only one you can talk to about this." Jake pointed out.

"Yeah I guess so." Marceline said with a sigh as she allowed herself to meet the ground. "I guess I'll talk to you guys tomorrow then." She walked them to the door.

"Alright, see ya Marcie." Said Jake.

"Bye." Finn said as he started off.

"Bye" she waved as they walked away.


	4. Chapter 4

The light poured through the stained glassed window. The crystalline sugar cast a shadowspot of colors into the royal breakfast room. The princess sat with her back straight, and her face strong. She sipped at her tea slowly, thoughtfully, savoring the brief reprieve it gave her from conversation. He smiled politely, patiently even. With an inner sigh she paced her teacup on the table, the first salute.

"As I was saying" he thrust his hand forward gently.

"I remember, but the terms are not entirely agreeable" she parried. She kept her hands enfolded and on her lap on, and waited.

"Of course you would remain here, and retain all executive privilege. I would only visit on _special_ occasions." His fingers formed an overlapping pyramid.

"That sounds more feasible." She crossed her ankles.

"Excellent, all I ask is to stay informed, and a consultation role during my visits." Good, she had him. "Oh, but I would require veto privileges." She winced. She had already leveraged too much, and he had given in to enough terms, but that sneaky bastard held this one back. She knew if she refused it would spoil the negotiation, and thus multiple foreign relations, if she refused.. The shock must have registered to her face, because no sooner than she had made realization he put his arms behind his head crossed his legs and leaned back. Bubblegum felt like she'd just been kicked in the gut.

"I accept."

"Perfect, then you may look forward to my official proposal tomorrow. I will present you with the ring at six in the afternoon at the town square." And with that, he politely excused himself from the table, and made his way back to the guest room.


End file.
